Стэнфорд Пайнс/Галерея
Заставка Гравити Фолз Opening Season2B Photographs.png|Появляется, начиная с эпизода «Повесть о двух Стэнах» 1 сезон Свинья путешественника во времени S1e9 young Ford.png Пленники разума S1e19 stan pines....png S1e19 poor Stan.png Гидеон восстаёт S1e20 where to hide.png S1e20 mysterious figure.png 2 сезон Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 the author appears.png S2e11 The Author.png S2e11 author reclaims the journal.png S2e11 looking down.png S2e11 author revealed.png S2e11 Glass Shard Beach.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 friendly punch.png S2e12 looking in.png S2e12 original mystery twins.png S2e12 look at that.png S2e12 dont forget to leave our names.png S2e12 after all these long years of waiting.png S2e12 stanford punch.png S2e12 insanely risky move.png S2e12 twin confrontation.jpg S2e12 warnings schmarnings.png S2e12 sci-fi sideburn dimension.png S2e12 some sort of large hairless gopher.png S2e12 one finger friendlier.jpg S2e12 you read my journals.png S2e12 The WHAT?!.png S2e12 fan fiction better match.png S2e12 kid ford reading.jpg S2e12 six fingers.png S2e12 running.png S2e12 NAME SWAP.png S2e12 stans boat.png S2e12 sight to the future.jpg S2e12 personal space.png S2e12 at school.png S2e12 shocked.png S2e12 stanford and stanley.png S2e12 now I know who did it.png S2e12 college Ford thinking with the greats.png S2e12 Anomalous Phenomena.jpg S2e12 polycephany.jpg S2e12 crop circles.jpg S2e12 making of shack.png S2e12 and thus more evidence to that ship.png S2e12 catching fireflies.png S2e12 catching eyes.png S2e12 eye bats page.jpg S2e12 floating cliff page.jpg S2e12 gnome catalog.png S2e12 mystical objects.png S2e12 we already saw this.png S2e12 fiddle is stuck.png S2e12 fiddle is pulled.png S2e12 grabbing.png S2e12 mcgucket big eyes.png S2e12 mcgucket one eye.png S2e12 have you come to steal my eyes?!.png S2e12 whoa.png S2e12 no witnesses.png S2e12 There is nothing about this I understand.jpg S2e12 ford and the machine.png S2e12 journal 1.png S2e12 puppy dog face.png S2e12 i have a mullet.png S2e12 everyone fights for these books.png S2e12 youre only making me look cooler.png S2e12 tell my story.png S2e12 this sucks.png S2e12 ford with the gun.png S2e12 excited twins.png S2e12 all grown up.png S2e12 softy.png S2e12 author in house.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 Ford looking boss.jpg S2e13 Ford vs monster.jpg S2e13 Ford punching monster.jpg S2e13 cycloptopus escapes.jpg S2e13 patience.jpg S2e13 monster zap.jpg S2e13 look what i caught!.png S2e13 sorry, dipper.png S2e13 Ford Call me for dinner.png S2e13 mabel's two grunkles picture.png S2e13 ford being dramatic.jpg S2e13 is that ddamd.png S2e13 ford mad.jpg S2e13 nerd oath.png S2e13 dungeons handbook.png S2e13 gross.jpg S2e13 monster hug.jpg S2e13 wont give you rashes.jpg S2e13 im ok.jpg S2e13 die trick.png S2e13 playing in the lab.jpg S2e13 princess unattainabelle.png S2e13 Ford it's a trap.jpg S2e13 nerds unite.png S2e13 times have changed.jpg S2e13 ha ha ha dipper.jpg S2e13 various dice.jpg S2e13 infinite dice.png S2e13 what have they done.png S2e13 words on the boards in the background.jpg S2e13 there can be only one.png S2E13 key radmaster.jpg S2e13 stan vs stan.jpg S2e13 no kids games.jpg S2e13 terror.png S2e13 faceoff.png S2e13 is this normal.png S2e13 ford pissed.jpg S2e13 no match.png S2e13 ford is taken.jpg S2e13 griffin flies away.jpg S2e13 back at the base.jpg S2e13 measuring brains.jpg S2e13 brain cook.jpg S2e13 brain eating pot.jpg S2e13 real life edition.jpg S2e13 better be something protective.png S2e13 ogre chasing ford.jpg S2e13 Ford protecting Dipper.jpg S2e13 shield of shielding.png S2e13 shield reversal.jpg S2e13 bonce boots.jpg S2e13 more ogres.jpg S2e13 ford attacks.jpg S2e13 ogre tornado.jpg S2e13 death muffins.jpg S2e13 we brought muffins.png S2e13 happy ending.jpg S2e13 number 106.jpg S2e13 locking the die.jpg S2e13 same key chain as the shorts.jpg S2e13 fords secret.png S2e13 universe rift.png S2e13 not a snowglobe.jpg S2e13 Looking at orb.png S2e13 locked away.png Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 let there be light.jpg S2e14 Ford picture.jpg S2e14 soft skin.jpg S2e14 ugly stan pose.jpg S2e14 book 2 amulet page.jpg S2e14 book 2 possible hiding places page 1.jpg S2e14 book 2 possible hiding places page 2.jpg S2e14 blood rain.png S2e14 Ford has an idea.jpg S2e14 oh here it is.jpg S2e14 mind control tie in ford's hand.jpg S2e14 use it wisely and all.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 - Stanford asleep.png S2e15 - Ford eyes close.png S2e15 - Ford eyes open.png S2e15 - Stanford wheat field.png S2e15 - why here.png S2e15 - flattened wheat.png S2e15 - bill in wheat.png S2e15 I know that laugh.png S2e15 - Show yourself.png S2e15 - Bill flashes in.png S2e15 - ford and bill silhouete.png S2e15 - Bills here.png S2e15 - wellwellwell.png S2e15 - five bills.png S2e15 - seven bills.png S2e15 - sight for sore eye.png S2e15 - what do you want.png S2e15 - hair ruffle.png S2e15 - nose flick.png S2e15 - blue bills.png S2e15 - shadow above.png S2e15 - getting ready.png S2e15 - blue flame rift.png S2e15 - when you slip up.png S2e15 -shattered rift.png S2e15 - open rift.png S2e15 - burning wheat at feet.png S2e15 - Ford scared.png S2e15 - no dominion.png S2e15 - things change.png S2e15 - ford reflection in eye.png S2e15 - circle of fire.png S2e15 - sixfingered hand.png S2e15 - eye dilated.png S2e15 - blue eye.png S2e15 - ford jerked awake.png S2e15 - hes coming.png S2e15 - childrenhave arrived.png S2e15 - ford beckons them.png S2e15 - wizard school maybe.png S2e15 - dont touch the bag.png S2e15 - ford close shot.png S2e15 - do you recognize symbol.png S2e15 - seen things.png S2e15 - ways to shield us.png S2e15 - shack layout.png S2e15 - he always forgets.png S2e15 - flip through journal.png S2e15 - he remembers now.png S2e15 - its hopeless.png S2e15 - excited mabel.png S2e15 - cant argue.png S2e15 - dawg.png S2e15 - shot away.png S2e15 - what are the chances.png S2e15 - one word for unicorns.png S2e15 opening secret door.png S2e15 study entrance.png S2e15 study door in open.png S2e15 Plan B.png S2e15 device.png S2e15 project mentem.png S2e15 bill proof our minds.png S2e15 all computers on.jpg S2e15 bill needs that rift.jpg S2e15 dipper and ford.png S2e15 metal plate in my head.jpg S2e15 psssst.png S2e15 Ford sleeping.jpg S2e15 Mugucket flash back.jpg S2e15 Ford warning.jpg S2e15 young ford until the end of time.jpg S2e15 Call me a friend.png S2e15 the deal is made.jpg S2e15 Ford possessed.png S2e15 evil Ford.jpg S2e15 you shouldn't have done that.jpg S2e15 Trust no one.png S2e15 hand it to me.jpg S2e15 Ford is hit.jpg S2e15 Duct for cover.jpg S2e15 holding dipper with one arm.jpg S2e15 look into my eyes.jpg S2e15 Mind can't be erased.jpg S2e15 Young Ford in a bust.jpg S2e15 cryptogam board.jpg S2e15 wall codes.png S2e15 Bill painting close up.jpg S2e15 read aloud.jpg S2e15 nothing happend.jpg S2e15 so they were eyes.jpg S2e15 jounal 1 and 3.jpg S2e15 bremuda triangle.jpg S2e15 Hiya smart guy.png S2e15 have cup of tea.jpg S2e15 playing interdimensional chess.png S2e15 Voluntary possession.png S2e15 infinity is always better.jpg S2e15 A little help from a friend.png S2e15 greatest achivement.jpg S2e15 you ok friend.jpg S2e15 bill you lied.jpg S2e15 Betrayal.png S2e15 I'll shut it down.jpg S2e15 closing the portal.jpg S2e15 book 3.jpg S2e15 hidding instrutions.jpg S2e15 to bill it's just a game.jpg S2e15 pitt cola 2.jpg S2e15 one last drink.jpg S2e15 unicorn stuff.jpg S2e15 Ford with the hair.jpg S2e15 you protected you family.jpg S2e15 Money.png S2e15 Bill prof shack.jpg S2e15 end page.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 ford face on fire.jpg S2e17 ford pines.jpg S2e17 not the best way to shave.jpg S2e17 Dipper I need your help.jpg S2e17 cracked rift.png S2e17 Weirdmageddon full board.jpg S2e17 protecting rift.jpg S2e17 ford goes into action.jpg S217 UFOs after all.jpg S2e17 selfie.png S2e17 ford the true hero.jpg S2e17 gun in action.jpg S2e17 looking down.jpg S2e17 book 2.jpg S2e17 alien adhesive.png S2e17 full charge.jpg S2e17 ford going down.jpg S2e17 BaBwh.png S2e17 dead alien.jpg S2e17 new additions.jpg S2e17 work with me.jpg S2e17 something greater.jpg S2e17 ford touching the glue.jpg S2e17 droids.jpg S2e17 heroic dipper.jpg S2e17 ford saves dipper.jpg S2e17 ford is hit.jpg S2e17 ford is taken.jpg S2e17 save the universe dipper.jpg S2e17 a hurt ford.jpg S2e17 well here's my gun.jpg S2e17 nothing can take away my uncle.png S2e17 ford cough.png S2e17 excellent.png S2e17 dip and ford handshake.png S2e17 Not taking it well.png S2e17 Doubts.png S2e17 Focus.png S2e17 Stanford's Half.png S2e17 DipperFord.png S2e17 dipper and ford see the end.jpg S2e17 the end of the world.jpg S2e17 Bill,Ford,Dipper.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 open sky.jpg S2e18 crazy.png S2e18 birds 1.jpg S2e18 will you follow me.jpg S2e18 that's where we're headed.jpg S2e18 Dipper and ford running away.jpg S2e18 quantum gun.jpg S2e18 gun charge.jpg S2e18 comes to life.jpg S2e18 but his aim is getting better.png S2e18 ford is down.jpg S2e18 good old six fingers.jpg S2e18 ford lifted up.jpg S2e18 playing around.jpg S2e18 face to face.jpg S2e18 do this.jpg S2e18 golden ford.png S2e18 Fordscratcher.png S2e18 ominus bill.jpg S2e18 bill vs pine tree.jpg S2e18 this is what happends to heroes.jpg S2e18 whale reference.jpg S2e18 the whole gang.jpg Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 more party.png S2e19 Hey everyone.png S2e19 that creature with like...87 different faces.png S2e19 touchy subject.png S2e19 It's been fun.png S2e19 stacking humans.png S2e19 just the beginning.png S2e19 holding use in gravity falls.jpg S2e19 its you ford.jpg S2e19 poor ford.jpg S2e19 journal page 1.jpg S2e19 journal page 2.jpg S2e19 journal page 3.jpg S2e19 journal page 4.jpg S2e19 journal page 5.jpg S2e19 journal page 6.jpg S2e19 journal page 7.jpg S2e19 journal page 8.jpg S2e19 journal page 9.jpg S2e19 journal page 10.jpg S2e19 journal page 11.jpg S2e19 journal page 12.jpg S2e19 journal page 13.jpg S2e19 journal page 14.jpg S2e19 journal page 15.jpg S2e19 end page.png Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 Fading gold status.png S2e20 Unfrozen Ford.png S2e20 let me go.png S2e20 Ford lost.png S2e20 can't walk.png S2e20 Ford's stuck.png S2e20 Bill'll meet Ford again.png S2e20 don't know where.png S2e20 where am I.png S2e20 Ford's drink.png S2e20 comfortable.png S2e20 live sofa.png S2e20 You need me.png S2e20 controling space.png S2e20 matter.png S2e20 and time.png S2e20 getting back to normal.png S2e20 Bill's plan.png S2e20 law of weirdness.png S2e20 won't help Bill.png S2e20 Fordy Lordy.png S2e20 just like us.png S2e20 insane.png S2e20 insane ether way.png S2e20 going to Ford's mind.png S2e20 Rules.png S2e20 Ford Shake.png S2e20 Bill is unamused.png S2e20 chained again.png S2e20 Ford chained.png S2e20 close up on Bill's eye.png S2e20 Ford in Bill's eye.png S2e20 map closeup.png S2e20 Bill eye zap.png S2e20 cheering Bill on.png S2e20 closeup on Ford.png S2e20 stopping for now.png S2e20 Ford smoking in the PG way.png S2e20 Bill just wants a fist bump.png S2e20 ready to talk now.png S2e20 answer is still no.png S2e20 Ford puppy dog eyes.png S2e20 Ford won't give in.png S2e20 Bill arms crossed.png S2e20 what do you think pals.png S2e20 rumble from outside.png S2e20 minions confused.png S2e20 uh oh Bill face.png S2e20 arms dropped a little.png S2e20 one job you guys.png S2e20 Ford lowered.png S2e20 shackles dissipating.png S2e20 bravo kids.png S2e20 that gives Bill an idea.png S2e20 those kids care about you.png S2e20 Bill turn around 1.png S2e20 Bill turn around 2.png S2e20 Bill turn around 3.png S2e20 Bill turn around 4.png S2e20 Bill turn around 5.png S2e20 Bill turn around 6.png S2e20 eye turning red.png S2e20 looming red eye 1.png S2e20 looming red eye 2.png S2e20 Ford in the spotlight.png S2e20 realization hits.png S2e20 Bill found his weakness.png S2e20 Bill in Ford's face.png S2e20 Bill zoom out.png S2e20 not the kids.png S2e20 please leave the kids alone.png S2e20 pose for the statue.png S2e20 Ford gold again.png S2e20 Bill knuckle crack 1.png S2e20 Bill knuckle crack 2.png S2e20 not in the good way.png S2e20 ford turning back.png S2e20 free.png S2e20 ford is here.png S2e20 running for the hug.png S2e20 ford hugs.png S2e20 ford sees mcgucket.png S2e20 putting the kids down.png S2e20 30 years later.png S2e20 you must hate me.png S2e20 I've tried forgetting.png S2e20 maybe I should try forgiving.png S2e20 come here old friend.png S2e20 lets get out of here.png S2e20 ford thinking.png S2e20 does anyone have a pen.png S2e20 ford you dumb dumb you have a pen right there.png S2e20 perfect.png S2e20 ford the artist.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 it's a prophecy.png S2e20 entering the cave.png S2e20 second cave painting.png S2e20 Journal 2.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 Dipper the pine tree.png S2e20 hold hands.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 say thank you.png S2e20billisback.JPG S2e20 you should be scared.png S2e20 bill needs decorations.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 kids!.png S2e20 not too late for them.png S2e20 Bill demon form.png S2e20 what happened to us.png S2e20 I surrender.png S2e20 good choice.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel released.png S2e20 Stan and Ford.png S2e20 still can't get along.png S2e20 one of the Stans held down.png S2e20 one condition.png S2e20 determined.png S2e20 silhouettes.png S2e20 outside the mindscape.png S2e20 Ford revealed.png S2e20 memory erasing gun.png S2e20 erase Stanley Pines.png S2e20 aiming the gun.png S2e20 Ford wincing.png S2e20 can't look.png S2e20 memory erasing gun still on.png S2e20 Dipper shocked.png S2e20 job finished.png S2e20 Ford sad.png S2e20 Stan still out.png S2e20 gun dropped.png S2e20 Pines twins in the throne room.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 Mabel with the fez.png S2e20 Mabel gives Stan his fez.png S2e20 only Mabel is smiling.png S2e20 you did it.png S2e20 Stan looks around.png S2e20 Ford explains.png S2e20 Dipper looks at Mabel.png S2e20 Mabel covering her mouth.png S2e20 closeup on Mabel.png S2e20 eyes watering.png S2e20 Stan looks like a lost kid.png S2e20 Stan has no idea.png S2e20 Ford kneels by Stan.png S2e20 Ford looks ready to cry.png S2e20 Ford hugs Stan.png S2e20 Pines twins.png S2e20 clothes switched back.png S2e20 Shacktron in pieces.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Stan's hand.png S2e20 Pines and Soos speechless.png S2e20 Mabel still in denial.png S2e20 gotta be something.png S2e20 Soos looks over.png S2e20 there isn't.png S2e20 sorry Mabel.png S2e20 Stan is gone.png S2e20 nothing we can do.png S2e20 Mabel knows better.png S2e20 still in there.png S2e20 something around here.png S2e20 maybe over there.png S2e20 under the rubble.png S2e20 Mabel won't give up.png S2e20 Mabel sees the scrapbook.png S2e20 all standing around.png S2e20 Dipper comes over.png S2e20 that time we went fishing.png S2e20 that Summerween together.png S2e20 Dipper points to scrapbook.png S2e20 do you remember any of it.png S2e20 don't know what this is.png S2e20 don't know you.png S2e20 incoming Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles wants in.png S2e20 Waddles sneak attack.png S2e20 Waddles face lick.png S2e20 stay back Waddles.png S2e20 he just remembered something.png S2e20 it's working.png S2e20 read more.png S2e20 go to my page.png S2e20 he must remember our relationship.png S2e20 Dipper looks the most excited.png S2e20 Stan sits back down.png S2e20 still hope yet.png S2e20 Soos and Ford share a look.png S2e20 everyone laughing.png S2e20 arms around shoulders.png S2e20 around the cake.png S2e20 Crowd cheering at party.png S2e20 I have everything I wanted.png S2e20 Stans talking behind shack.png S2e20 I'm detecting new anomalies.png S2e20 the Stans as kids.png S2e20 shut down your mouth for good.png S2e20 Dreams aren't fake.png S2e20 the pig stays on.png S2e20 happy stan twins.png S2e20 Ford hand turkey.png S2e20 Stan grappling hook.png S2e20 credits family watching movie.png S2e20 credits family stayed up all night.png Разное Производственные арты S2e11 dana terrace author reveal rough animation.gif S2e12 author writing journal.jpg S2e12 mystery chalkboard.jpg Ford young gravi-team falls.png Stan & Ford Sc319 gravi-team falls.png Unknown promo art by Alonso Ramirez Ramos.png|Не полный промо-арт от Алонсо Рамирез Рамос S2e15 Ian Worrel background art 1.png|Задний план от Яна Вореллы S2e15 terrace wheat field.png S2e15 terrace ford and bill.png S2e15 terrace bill.png S2e15 terrace nightmare realm.png S2e15 terrace eye.png S2e15 terrace inferno.png S2e15 terrace ford wakes up.png S2e15 ominous ford.png S2e17 Dana Terrace production art 1.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 1.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 6.png S2e18 Dana Terrace art 2.png S2e18 gold ford model.png Промо-арты S2e12 sabrina cotugno promo art.jpg S2e12 dana terrace promo.jpg S2e13 Emmy Cicierega promo art.jpg S2e13 Emmy Cicierega promo art 1.jpg S2e14 season ii gravity falls 15 artwork.jpg S2e15 sabrina cotugno promo art second half.png Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Статьи